Always
by underarrest39
Summary: Sequel for 'The Way You Are' where Bobby takes Alex out for dinner!


Always 

"**Always" **

**Sequel to "The Way You Are" **

**Romance/Fluff **

**By underarrest39 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters in CI, only Dick Wolf does. The lucky man! **

**A/N: You may have to read "The Way You Are" first but it doesn't make any difference. Hope you enjoy! **

When I picked her up from her apartment I didn't realize we're supposed to be dressed up. I came in jeans and t-shirt, a casual look I always go for. I buzzed her number of her apartment.

"Hey, Bobby, come up," she answered, straight away. I went to her door and before I could knock she opened the door, almost making me fall inside the doorway. She had something on that I will never forget. Her black silky dress was tight and sparkling, like she was a star that came from the sky. Her smile made her glow even more. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"What's wrong, you scared?" Alex teased me, with a glint in her eye. Her smile widen has she pulled me deeper in her apartment. I laughed at her at her teasing; she was always doing that to me, to make me relax. I followed her to her living room and she made me sit down.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked me.

"Umm…I dunno, Chinese?" I suggested, feeling stupid. I should at least take her out to a descent place not a take-out store, she's deserves better than that, maybe dinner on a cruise down the Hudson River or something. Better than a stupid Chinese take-out, that's for sure.

"Or maybe we can go to that new, Mexican Restaurant in Manhattan?" I suggested.

"Hey, good idea I always wanted to have dinner with someone special when it first opened," she agreed, happily. I laughed, someone special, huh? I wonder what she meant by that. I didn't know what she meant by 'special' coming from her it might mean just as a special friend. Or maybe…before I could think anymore, Alex pulled me up from her couch and stood me up.

"Let's go," she grinned at me. I smiled back at her and grabbed my keys from table beside the couch.

I parked near the Mexican restaurant so we didn't have to walk far, as I thought it was overlooking the Hudson River and you could see Ellis Island as well. I smiled as we sat down in our seats. The waiter came over and asked what we would order.

"First date?" he asked, grinning at the both of us. I glanced at Alex and she rolled her eyes. I laughed at her. She sometimes really gets annoyed when people assume stuff before getting the facts right.

"You could say that," she replied to the waiter and winked at me. I smiled at her again. We drank some expensive wine and our dinner, talking about the case that day. I was suddenly more relaxed than ever being with her on a proper date. We only had an hour lunch breaks when we were working, luckily Deakins won't have a clue about this secret date. Maybe I should tell her the way I feel right now, then I'll get it out of my system, I thought, tapping my fingers about the table impatiently.

"What's wrong? Found something else to annoy me with?" Alex teased.

"Err…" I stopped my tapping immediately. "I'll go and get the bill," I told her and waved to the waiter for the bill. I paid the bill at the front desk and we went to the car. Alex tried to give me half of the bill but I refused to take the money.

"C'mon Bobby it cost a hell of a lot," she said to me sticking the money in my nose. "Take it," she ordered to me.

"No, I won't, I told you I would pay," I said stubbornly.

"And I told you I would pay half of it," Alex shot back, as we got into my car. I started it up and drove towards Alex's apartment. I turned right instead of left and went towards Brooklyn.

"I wanna show you something," I smiled at her. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as I pulled up along an abandoned warehouse. Alex followed me until we went upstairs and went to the window. The city was beautiful, and you could see the Statue of Liberty.

"It's beautiful," she murmured softly.

"This is where I come when I wanna relax and forget about cases," I told her, looking over the city. She smiled at me and held my hand.

"I wanna tell you something that I think I have never told anyone in years," I suddenly blurted out.

"What's that?" she asked, in curiosity.

"That I…I…umm…" I stumbled over every word before I could even get to the words I wanted to tell her. "I love you," I finally said, looking down at my feet. "I always have loved you, ever since the first year… you stayed with me for four years now… I…appreciate it, really appreciate that." before I could say anything Alex went on her tip toes and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Love you too," she murmured to me. "Always."

"Always." I smiled at her, maybe telling someone that you love isn't always to bad.

**A/N: I know crummy title and ending but hey I couldn't think of anything else to do. Please read and review! Plus it was hard trying to think of how he would say them to Alex. Hehe! **


End file.
